Business applications are generally built in a generic manner to allow a wide range of users and businesses to use the application, without providing specific solutions to individualized solutions. Many users may wish to modify or enhance particular aspects of their particular version of a business application. Currently, expensive consultants and software specialists may be needed to modify and/or customize the business application.